


letter for a "friend"

by enbyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou (mentioned) - Freeform, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hinata Shouyou (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals (mentioned), Osamu Miya (mentioned), Osasuna (mentioned), bokuaka (mentioned), gonna list the other mentioned characters here, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyamaguchi/pseuds/enbyamaguchi
Summary: sakusa tries to write a letter. // written for haikyuu angst week day 4 - illness/death
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: 5iits collection





	letter for a "friend"

**Author's Note:**

> ...happy reading!

~~ miya, ~~

~~ atsu ~~

~~ dear atsum ~~

~~**tsumu** , ~~

dear miya atsumu,

starting this letter was tougher than it should've been, as you can see by my several failed attempts. i've never really written a letter before, actually, so i'm not totally familiar with how this works. i don't know if i'm doing it right. i don't think you'd care, though. you'd probably get that obnoxious  ~~ but endearing ~~ grin you get on your face whenever you're about to tease me about something and then… you'd tease me about how cheesy it was of me to write you a letter. 

anyways. i hope this letter  ~~ finds you w ~~ reaches you… somehow. the team's been doing pretty good; iwaizumi-san has been handling the sudden changes and adjustments surprisingly well. but i feel like all of it's taking a toll on him that he's refusing to show.

bokuto and akaashi-san are engaged. next wednesday marks two months since that happened. you were always teasing bokuto, asking him when he was going to pop the big question, so i thought you might like to know that. it's a shame you had to miss it, really.  ~~**i miss y** ~~

it's not like you asked, but i think it's a given that i should include this: osamu's doing very well, all things considered. onigiri miya is as successful as ever and from what i know he and suna are still going strong; you always were their "biggest fan," as you liked to say, so i think you'd be happy to know that. 

a lot of this is based on what i think you'd want to hear, isn't it? it's funny. i didn't realize how well i'd come to know you until i started writing this.

we miss you a lot. i miss you a lot. it's crazy to think it's been a year since you… god, it's hard for me to even write it on paper, how pathetic is that? so much time has passed and i still can't… i almost can't believe it. sometimes i go to practice expecting to see your dumb face with that dumb smile  ~~ that i love ~~ and the dumb shenanigans you get up to with hinata and bokuto  ~~ that somehow led me to adore you ~~ all the time.

this has gone on for long enough, don't you think? maybe i'll write you again next week.

i love you,  ~~ miya ~~ atsumu.

~~ sincerely, ~~

~~ love, ~~

yours,

kiyoomi.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you so much for reading this! comments and kudos would be much appreciated! you can also find me at [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ENN0TANA)
> 
> much love,  
> lara


End file.
